Coffee Break
by outawork
Summary: It's Judy's second day at the ZPD and things are just a bit better. Then she spys a certain Fox.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **Coffee Break**

It was Judy's second day at the ZPD and she was still angry as she pulled out of the parking lot. That … that FOX – in her mind it sounded like a dirty word – had hustled her out of twenty bucks and insulted her to boot! Then he just walked smugly away with a big smile plastered on his face. Right then she wanted to wipe it off his face, but she was stuck in cement! She growled.

This job hadn't turned out to be what she'd imagined either. She wanted to be a police officer not a damned meter maid! The only things good about the job was she started earlier and could leave earlier too! Also, she didn't have to attend the morning roll call and listen to Chief Bogo's bull … baloney.

She could've handled one of the missing mammal cases, but Chief Bogo just dismissed her request out of hand and only because she was a Rabbit! She idly wondered what Mayor Lionheart would say if she were to get in touch with him. But during the graduation she quickly realized that the Mayor only wanted to use her to gain political points as he shoved the Sheep aside and put his arm around her shoulder. The Vice Mayor would probably be easier to get hold of since she seemed a lot more interested in her. Dawn hopefully had the Mayor's ear! She'd have to think about how to handle Bogo and remembered she'd clicked her carrot pen just before she spoke to him. Judy grinned.

She finally arrived downtown in this pokey piece of sh ... junk. Sweet cheese and crackers she could've walked here faster! She parked, closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Then one ear went up as she heard a parking meter signal its expiration. She grinned and now felt a bit better. She got out and already had the ticket writer out as she approached the offending car. She chuckled as she put her first ticket under the windshield wiper. Then she heard a citizen walk up behind her and grumble as she quickly walked away, hearing the next parking meter chirp. The day was looking up!

At 10:17 it started to slack off. Looking at her ticket writer she found she'd already issued 157 tickets. She thought she'd beat yesterday's total easily and grinned. Then she remembered ticket #201 she'd written yesterday to herself and thumped her forehead. Only later she remembered she could've parked anywhere - expired parking meter or not. The other meter maids had kidded about it later after she turned her ticket writer and it had gotten around. Of course the ticket was expunged. That was yesterday and today would hopefully be much better! Then she realized she already worked over three hours and according to the Police Union rules she was entitled her to a twenty minute coffee break. Judy smiled.

She looked around and spied a Snarlbucks. Then she removed the meter maid's vest and hat and threw then as hard as she could into her cart. She was a Police Officer not a damned meter maid! She picked up the mike and called in.

"Ben, are you there?"

He was there, but of course he was enjoying a doughnut and oblivious to everything else. He didn't notice the blinking light on his mike. Judy waited and her foot began to tap. She called again and still nothing. Her foot began to tap faster and when she called a third he finally answered.

"Judy, sorry I was busy for a moment."

"Eating a donut."

Ben felt his ears turn red and heard Judy's foot tapping even over the radio.

"Yes."

"Ben!" she said and sighed. He'd been the only animal that was actually nice to her on her first day. "Sorry Ben."

"Bad day?"

"No so far, but yesterday!"

"Chief Bogo told me he put you on parking duty."

"Ben, I'm a Police Officer not a meter maid!"

"So am I, but the Chief stuck me on this desk three years ago and …"

"You wanted to be a police officer too."

"Sorry Ben, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"That's OK," he said and smiled.

"Ben, you're a good friend and I wish I could help you."

"Thanks Judy."

"Ben, I'm taking my break and I'll call you back in twenty. I'm going to the Snarlbucks at Second and Maple."

He typed the information into his log.

"OK Judy," he said and giggled.

"Thanks Ben."

She walked across the street and pushed through the door. Fortunately the line wasn't too long and she had her double espresso in five minutes. She took it back to her cart and had to put that damned vest and hat back on. She lay back in the seat to enjoy the coffee. Then she put her feet against the window and felt her butt just touching the steering wheel. She was careful not to beep the horn and then took a sip of her coffee. Then her phone chirped and she brought up her email. It was a message from her mother asking how she was doing. She smiled and then replied that she was fine and hoped the kits were doing OK. After she hit send she looked up and down the street and only then noticed the ice cream shop just down the block. She sighed and yesterday came flooding back, bringing back her anger. Judy took a gulp of coffee and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and opened them.

A familiar red furred Fox walked down street not thirty feet away pushing a baby carriage and heading straight toward the ice cream shop. Instantly her anger burned white hot! For a moment and only for a moment she fantasized about going after the handsome Fox and beating him to a pulp. Handsome Fox? Where had that come from? He was a only a criminal who should be put in jail! She looked again and saw him reaching for the door. Then she felt her ears grow warm and a moment later they were a cherry red. That was impossible! She thought. She was a Rabbit and he was a sly conniving handsome Fox! No, she wailed in her mind. Someday she'd get even with that handsome Fox with that beautiful red fluffy tail!


End file.
